Characters
List of characters in-game will go here, particularly, members of the Family and other Alligator New York residents from the game Later Alligator. Known Characters (so far) MAIN AND NOTABLE CHARACTERS You Pat Mandy Danny Bub FAMILY MEMBERS Pat The Knife - School counselor, has an anime-dating-game minigame Tall Jared - Has a haunted cell phone Slick Mickey - Amateur street con artist Sweet Geraldine - Criminal Mastermind of the Claw Machine Joanie - Arcade keeper Lovely Maria - Pat's mother Prince Valentino - Snobby rich boy Princess Valentino - Snobby rich girl Aiden - Alley clairvoyant Bobby Blue Eyes - Tough guy gangster man Denise - Soprano Maurice - Tenor Patrice - Baritone Luis - Bass Mortimer Giles Jr. the third and a half/Papouli - Bug seller Nervous Gerry - Geek Nana Rue - Haunted antique shop owner The Black Widow - Rich gator who may or may not have poisoned her husband The White Widower/Horace - Poisoned husband Diamond Alice - Literal child Angelface - Baby Baby Faced Constance - Old Maid player Good Ol' Clancy - Trolley conductor Gary - Shady artist Big Mama - Old as time itself Gentle Lorenzo - Bodybuilder Tin Lizzy/Elizabethary - Internet Influencer Skids Valentino - Hide and seek champion Two Ton Tony - Pat's father Lil' Giovanni - Soda connoisseur OTHER CHARACTERS YOU INTERACT WITH Mandy - Storyteller, musician Danny - City guide Bub - Waiter in John Johnny's Terrence - Lorenzo's bird bro Bonnie - Pool player in Adelaide's Arcade Rocko - Pool player in Adelaide's Arcade The Train Player - Train player in Adelaide's Arcade Ruben - Maintenance Gator in 9th Street Station Tim - Hotel guest Charlene - Reading a book in John Johnny's Daryl - Leaning against a wall outside of John Johnny's Mayor Wibblyfin - Mayor of Alligator New York Raul - Leaning against a wall outside of the Very Adult Bar Gail - Guestbook lady at Girls Girls Girls Katy - Speech giver at Girls Girls Girls Jamie - Girls Girls Girls Attendee Emily - Girls Girls Girls Attendee Ayush - Girls Girls Girls Attendee Min Na - Girls Girls Girls Attendee Teddy - Girls Girls Girls Attendee Sal - Wants to start a revolution, Girls Girls Girls Attendee Caro - Girls Girls Girls Attendee Artie - Curtain gator in Adelaide's Arcade Theresa - Behind a park bench at the Memorial Park Hiro - Listens to Mandy's music at the Memorial Park Jules - Works at Eat -Mergency at the Memorial Park Fifthwilliam the Fourth - Flower starer in a balcony above John Johnny's Linda - Bar goer in the Very Adult Bar Bartender - Bartender in the Very Adult Bar Slasher - On the rooftop of the Very Adult Bar Eric - On the rooftop of the Very Adult Bar Sleepy Pants - Asleep (?) in a car Jorge - Listens to the Barbershop Quartet Leonard - "Doll that came to life" in the Antique Shop Sleazarious - Corner skulker outside of John Johnny's Marty - A really scary gator JP - Cloud gazer at the Memorial Park UNSEEN, UNNAMED, AND MENTIONED CHARACTERS Danny Carl - Nervous Derry's DND partner and internet friend Karen - The Knife's friend, works in the front office of the school Norma - Security guard at Adelaide's Arcade Pat - Nurse that massages Papouli's tail Martha - Papouli's late wife Gertie - Papouli's secret wife Johnny Boyer - From Geraldine's geography class Bonnie Milligan - Skid's classmate Sam - Joanie's bully from 4th grade Sheila - JP's ex-girlfriend Chef in John Johnny's Hamster wheel runner in Tony's BBQ Grill Adelaide? John Johnny?